


we're pepper and salt

by misura



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties, leather and lace. (In reverse order, more or less.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're pepper and salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).



> these two and their mad chemistry were definitely some of my favorite things about this movie

"Looking good," Dade tells Kate's reflection.

"Oh, shut up," she says, which would have been fine, business as usual, if only she'd kissed him after.

As it is, they've got a party to go to, and (apparently) no desire to show up fashionably late.

 

"Leather and lace," Cereal says, bobbing his head in a way that almost but not entirely fails to match the beat of the music that's playing in the background. "Nice."

"Thanks." There are a lot of words on Cereal's t-shirt. Letters, anyway - Dade's just assuming they might form words that might mean something. (It's always a tricky bet when it's Cereal.)

A half-empty cup of coffee on the table indicates Joey's around somewhere. Still trying to shake his caffeine addiction, but he hasn't yet named his new computer, so there may be hope for him yet.

"You want to dance? Let's dance," Kate says.

"Well, if you ask so politely, how could a gentleman refuse?"

 

"You," Kate says, "are not a gentleman."

He wants to put his hands where he feels they might be welcome - which doesn't mean she won't still kick him where it hurts all the same.

Contrary to popular speculation, Dade isn't actually a masochist.

"You, on the other hand, are definitely a lady," he says instead, just to see her smile and scowl at the same time. "So what am I, then? A scoundrel?"

He's imagined Kate in a golden bikini. He strongly suspects nobody who's met Kate hasn't - except, perhaps, Curtis, because he hasn't seen the movie.

Truth be told, he likes her better as she is dressed right now.

 

"Don't tell me," Phreak says. "It's not a dress, it's a kilt."

"A _frilly_ kilt," Nikon says. "Respect."

"It's a dress," Dade says. Perhaps he is a bit of a masochist after all.

Phreak looks a question at Kate, who shrugs. "It seemed a fair trade."

"You in leather and your boytoy in a dress? That's some trade, Burn."

 

"Your boytoy?" Dade asks. It hasn't quite got the same cachet as 'your slave', but it sounds nice, all the same. (Fine, he's a masochist. Or maybe just stupidly in love with her - not that he's ever going to say _that_ out loud.) "Is that how you think of me?"

"Hmm," she says, which doesn't go very far in the way of sensible answers, but Dade figures that her mouth's fine just where it is, doing what it's doing.

Besides, he supposes it's a stupid question anyway.

"Say, any chance you could help me get out of this dress?"

Her head comes up (he's going to have to watch out for Pavlovian conditioning here) and she stares down at him. Dade thinks of that scene in _Passengers to Armenia_ , where the sexy female assassin has her would-be victim pinned down to the bed.

(It's very 'I have you now, my pretty', and, from another point of view, also very 'this seems a pretty good way to die', where for 'pretty good' read 'mind-blowingly awesome'.)

"Be a pity if it got torn," he tries. "I mean, if you want me to wear it again or something."

"What if I don't?" Kate asks.

"Well, in that case, better watch out for flying buttons?"


End file.
